einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
HMRC Pantheon
The HMRC Pantheon is an assemblage of gods created over the years by various past members of the HMRC. The information is contained in a book held by the Armory Master. It has clearly been compiled over the years by many separate authors; the writing is a mix of handwritten and typed, with footnotes, sketches, additions, subtractions, and more all made over the years. "...a very beat up looking book, quite sturdy but also worn, having obviously passed through many hands. It's metal cover has no title or author, just burn marks and abrasions. It's quite heavy and large, bound with sturdy metal rings through something like paper, but not quite." The book was stored way at the back of the armory, it seems; unlike any other request, the Armory Master was gone for a couple turns while retrieving this item. It was declared by Piecewise that any new entries to this book are considered canon additions to the Pantheon, and only them. Furthermore, it has been shown on occasion that, for example, being inscribed with the symbols of the Pantheon incurs additional rolls of unspecified nature when applicable. This might be pointing that the book itself has special meaning or power. Divisions of the HMRC Pantheon The gods themselves are divided into four groups known as Pantheons. The Major Panthon, the Medic's Pantheon, the Soldier's Pantheon, and the Engineer's Pantheon. The Major Pantheon contains the most powerful and oldest of the gods, including an overlord for each of the three minor pantheons. The other three pantheons contain gods that focus on specific aspects of their domain. The Major Pantheon Pathmas, God of Luck large heading on the top of the page reads "PATHMAS: GOD OF LUCK" while a subhead reads "Pathmas the all father, Pathmas the Judge, Pathmas the Incognizable". On the opposing page is a large hand drawn image of a seemingly genderless, faceless humanoid clothed in flowing cloth. In one hand he holds a knife and in the other an olive branch. A large symbol has been drawn beneath the image; that of a circle divided vertically through the center, with one half being white and the other being black. "Pathmas is the all father of the Pantheons and final judge in all things. All other gods, his children, bow before his judgment, indecipherable as it is. His favor is fickle but powerful and his actions undecipherable." Much of the page is filled with details as to how he is to be worshiped and how one may use his symbol. Apparently He is often prayed to in addition to the deity suited to the situation and his symbol is often placed above any others being inscribed, not only to show his authority but to act as a back up of sorts, garnering his favor in case the other god should go against you. Prayers to him should be left vague, asking only that he side in your favor in whatever you are about to do. His symbol is almost exclusively placed on people, rather then objects and it is actually believed to be dangerous to place it on objects, as Pathmas may spare the object and destroy it's user in turn. Algis, God of Protection The heading on the next page is dedicated to "Algis: God of protection; also known as Algis of the Many Hands or Algis of the Shielding hands. " The images on the opposing page are confusing; there are multiple of them, some of which have been scratched out with varying degrees of success. The scratched out pictures are images of a worshiper kneeling in prayer, being protected from fire by what look like a swarm of giant, disembodied hands. The one that isn't scratched out is similar but the hands are connected to a muscular, badly scarred, multiarmed man who is standing above the worshiper, embracing them while it wards off the fire with outstretched hands. The symbol on the bottom of the picture page is that of a White circle. "Algis is one of the few Beings in the Pantheon that is considered primarily benevolent and protective of his worshipers. Although he is most known as the god of protection he is in fact the god of order, stability, and safety in general, a pacifying influence against (The word is scratched out), the god of death. His symbol is most often placed on armor or vehicles, especially hotdrop shuttles, and many worshipers have it tattooed on their chest, a constant talisman against harm. Just as Pathmas is father to Algis, Algis is father to Emar-i, God of medicine and progenitor of the Medic pantheon. " Cog-azaon, God of Knowlege "Cog-azaon: God of Knowledge. Also known as Cog-azaon the wise, Cog-azaon of secrets and Cog-azaon the whisperer." The picture on the opposing page shows a god depicted as a “ball and stick” representation of a Buckminsterfullerene molecule with a brilliant glowing corona in the shape of the “Mandelbrot Set” fractal. The symbol beneath it is a hexagon. "Cog-azaon knows all things that are or shall be, save for the machinations of Pathmas, which no being is privy to. Cog-azaon Was birthed of Pathmas and so he gave life to Hal-mon, God of Machines and father of the Engineer's pantheon. Prayers to him are always requests for information and his symbol may be placed upon what the worshiper wishes to understand, or upon the forehead of the worshiper to grant him greater knowledge as a whole. Prayers to Cog-azaon are considered safe however being marked with his symbol is a different story. Those marked with his symbol are said to gifted with increased knowledge and intuition but is slowly driven mad by the constant whispering of information the god is said to enact on those with his mark." Kal-Rath, God of Strength "Kal-Rath: God of Strength, also known as Kal-Rath the brutal, Kal-Rath the unending, Kal-Rath of the slaughter. The picture on the opposing page shows a woman, massive and imposing, clad in fine clothing of white and gold with a triangle emblazoned on her chest. A corona of golden light hangs around her head. Her hands are coated in blood, which is also splattered up her arms, and her face betrays barely contained rage. "Kal-rath is considered the god of physical strength, endurance, mental fortitude, resilience and recovery. She is the Mother of Ahnubi, the God of conflict and Progenitor of the Soldier's pantheon. She Fought with (The word is scratched out) and aided Algis in binding him in Fal's Prison. Kal-rath is almost mindlessly violent and is said to fight endlessly, doing battle with anything she perceives. Her symbol is a Triangle and it is placed on the back of the hand of the worshiper, where it will grant then strength and endurance so long as they please Kal-Rath. Kal-Rath is a difficult god to gain favor from; she is hateful of weakness and will actively work against the weak which ask for her aid. As such, prayers to her should never be phrased as pleas for assistance, rather as calls for her to join in whatever conflict is taking place, so that she may revel in the struggle. " Fal, God of Skill "Fal:God of Skill, also known as Fal of Clockwork and Fal of Star Forge" The picture page shows several images, all different: The one in the upper right shows what looks like a tiny clockwork insect assembling a molecule while the one in the center shows an unimaginably large clockwork machine assembling a planet. The symbol at the bottom of the page is a Gear. "Fal is the builder of all things, forger of stars and assembler of molecules. He built the prison that Algis and Kal-rath imprisoned (the word is scratched out) within. His symbol is placed anywhere upon the body of a worshiper wishing to become more adept at any skill. Prayers to Fal are considered meaningless. Fal views all reality as nothing more then a mass collection of chemical and physical reactions, making no differentiations between living and non-living; he sees the death of worshipers only as a chemical change. The only thing he comprehends is the capacity of a particular reaction to perform a particular action, and this is all he will change." En, Unknown The next page is...odd to say the least. It's almost entirely scratched out or blacked over with a thick marker, both the pictures and the written page. In some of the scratching you can make out where someone has written on the page as well as scribbling out the printed words. You squint to read the writing. "Do not speak his name." "The walls are crumbling." The only thing you can make out from the original text is part of the top heading. "En" with the rest of the name blacked out. The Medic's Pantheon The next page is a cover page covered in very detailed, tessellating designs that appear to be modified anatomical diagrams. In the center of the page is the heading "The Medic's Pantheon" Emar-i, God of Medicine "Emar-i: God of Medicine. Emar-i the fleshwalker, Emar-i the Seer." The picture page holds the image of a man, dressed in what look like stylized and very ornate, almost monastic, scrubs, complete with face mask and rubber gloves. He has a third eye in the center of his forehead and is holding a scalpel. The symbol under the picture is a simple drawing of a pupilless eye. "Emar-i is head and Progenitor of the medic pantheon, father of all it's members. He has domain over all flesh, knows the cause and cure of all sickness, and the treatment of all injuries. His symbol, placed upon the palm of a practitioner,grants that worshiper supernatural diagnostic prowess. When placed on the tools of a practitioner they will never fail, grow dull or malfunction, assuming the practitioner still holds the god's favor. May be placed on the patient as well, to safeguard their recovery. Emar-i's favor is granted to those who practice medicine proficiently and do not ineptly injure or kill their patients." Hen'di, God of Internal Bleeding "Hen'di: God of internal bleeding. Hen'di the Blind Death, Hen'di the starved." The image on the opposing page shows A man, emaciated and very pale with a bandage across his eyes. Is mouth is open, showing off rows of thin, razor sharp fangs, like a sharks mouth of hypodermic needles. The symbol at the bottom of the page is a blood drop. "Hen'di is said to be the cause of internal bleeding, crouching in the body of the injured and drinking their blood to satisfy his own need. He is Prayed to both in the case of internal bleeding and of shock. His Symbol is often placed on patients who are suffering from internal bleeding that the doctor can do nothing to help. Prayers to him are phrased as requests for the god to not drink too much, or as offers of blood from other sources, usually accompanied by the worshiper cutting his own hand or otherwise spilling a small amount of blood. As with most gods of the Medic's pantheon, great care should be taken never to place Hen'di's mark on a healthy man, as doing such will draw the god's attention and single out the man as his next unwilling host." Hadesh, God of External Bleeding "Hadesh: God of external bleeding. Hadesh the skinner, Hadesh of blood." The image on the opposing page is broken into three panels, that of a a man slicing into his chest with a knife, that of a man with the symbol of Emar-i carved in his chest and that of a skinned man, holding his own cut away skin in one hand and a knife in another. At the bottom of the page is a simple, stylized picture of a knife. "Hadesh, like Hen'di, lusts for blood, but unlike Hen'di, he lust to spill blood not out of hunger but simple enjoyment. So great is his love of blood that he constantly cuts into his own flesh in search of it. Prayers to him are attempts to appease his desire, always combined with blood letting of some sort, the more the better. The worshiper should spill the blood and then ask Hadesh to take it, in return for not spilling any more of the patient's blood. His symbol is used similarly, placed on the injured and always drawn in blood so that the god might see the blood already spilled and leave, sated." Hal'el, God of Broken Bones "Hal'el: God of broken bones: Hal'el the Marrowthief." The picture on the opposing page shows a strange creature, a hairless, rodent like biped with an elongated, gaunt face and very long, thin tongue whipping through the air. Beneath the image is a picture of a simple, stylized bone, broken in the center. "Hal'el is drawn to those with broken bones because it hungers for the marrow in their bones. He is Mindless and animalistic but not considered overly dangerous. Praying or placing his symbol on the injured is thought to draw him to the patient and, in exchange for some of their marrow, ensure that they heal quickly and correctly. The symbol is often drawn on the injured limb before casting and on the cast afterward." Sa'las, God of Amputation "Sa'las: God of amputation. The Limb Collector." The image on the opposing page shows a strange sort of being with a hard, geometrically shaped, faceless head, thin, talon tipped hands and a body hidden beneath a long robe. Out of it's back grows what could only be described as a tree made of human limbs, bundled legs and arms for a trunk and branches. The symbol at the bottom of the page is a bonesaw. "Sa'las is the collector of limbs, both accidental amputation and purposeful. With the flesh of living men he grows the tree, the fruit of which is said to be the minds of new doctors yet unborn. Despite is appearance and ghoulish work Sa'las is a benevolent being, taking only the already severed limb, burnt in offering, as his payment. When he is prayed to or his sign is marked upon limbs about to be amputated or near the stumps of those already severed, he is said to injure swift recovery in return. Beyond this, his work brings new life or at least an aspect of life, where as many others in the pantheon simply gorge or enjoy themselves." Sulf'ada-zon, God of Burns "Sulf 'ada-zon: God of Burns. Sulf 'ada-zon the all burning, Sulf 'ada-zon of flame. " The image on the opposing page shows a man in a hospital gown, all of what would be exposed flesh wrapped in fraying bandages. The frayed ends of his bandages burn like the wick of a candle and a trail of embers drifts behind him. The symbol at the bottom of the page is a simple drawing of a flame. "(Much of the page has been redacted with a black marker. The text itself begins in the middle of the page, in the middle of a sentence.) -Prayed to during the initial treatment of patients, as well as subsequent treatments, his name being softly chanted as bandages are changed. His symbol is placed on the bandages over the effected area or inscribed on containers holding water or ointments used to soothe the pain of the burn. Placing his symbol directly upon the injured should never be done for it (The rest is redacted)" Cib-Saroc, God of Disease "Cib-Saroc: God of Disease: Cib-Saroc the deceitful, Cib-Saroc of the Porcelain mask." The image on the opposing page depicts a man in white monastic garb wearing a porcelain mask depicting a beautiful, tranquil face.The mans face is slightly turned and beneath the mask you can just barely make out the shape of a grinning skull. The symbol at the bottom is a Red "X", odd considering the rest of the page is in black ink. "Cib-Saroc delights in infecting and destroying the bodies of men, ruining that which is pure. He hides within the body of the infected, unnoticed, slowly corrupting before spreading to others. He is a coward though and will flee if his name along with the name of the disease he is employing are spoken while his symbol is being placed upon the sick. However, his symbol may also be used alone, if the sickness is unknown, as this is enough, in some cases, to drive him from the body. " Sim-de, God of Poison and Toxins "Sim-de: God of Poison and toxins: Sim-de the toxic." The image on the opposing page shows a man in an armored, black chemsuit with a great tank of poison on his back and what looks like the sprayer part of a flame thrower, minus the pilot light. The symbol at the bottom of the page is a bit odd. It shows a crude drawing of a gas mask with a large arrow pointing to the right at three circles arranged in an upside down triangle shape, two on top, one on the bottom. After a moment of staring at it you notice that the upper circles correspond to the circular view ports on the mask while the lower one matches the large, circular central filter. "Sim-de is mindless, indiscriminate and pays no heed to anything but a compulsive need to spread his toxins. Luckily, his favor is also granted just as thoughtlessly and his symbol is thought to grant protection from exposure to toxins as well as aid in healing of toxic exposure. There are some who believe that being branded with his symbol grants, or rather curses, the worshiper with toxicity. " T'asticsis, God of Parasites "T'asticsis: God of Parasites or other bodily invaders: T'asticsis: patron of worms, T'asticsis the writhing." The picture on the opposing page shows an attractive young woman in what looks like some sort of odd combination of Nurse's uniform and monastic uniform. She's flanked on either side by what look like giant tapeworms. She looks very pretty, except...is there something under her skin there by her collar? The symbol at the bottom of the page is a coiled worm. "Mother of parasites and patron of the worm,T'asticsis spreads her children to the flesh of men. She is said to take human form and seduce victims into giving themselves willingly to be home to her brood. Her Symbol is placed on those infected during their treatment. After placing the symbol the doctor should always be careful not to touch it till the patient has been cured or died, least he be infected himself. All parasites are seen as her children and prayers to her are requests that she come and reclaim this particular child, bringing it to a more fitting host elsewhere. Considered a very dangerous being to bargain with; her actions are without malice, but even invoking her name is enough to make one's self a target for infection." Notes "Because of the nature of the Medic's pantheon, some in combat positions co-opt the symbols and names of the various gods for offensive purposes. For instance, Placing Sim-de's symbol on tanks of poison to make it more effective or Sulf'ada-zon's symbol on napalm bombs to ensure wide spread burning. While such action have proven erratic in their effectiveness, when they do seem to work, the effects are devastating, both to the target and often to the soldier. It is recommended that the worshiper not use the gods outside of their prescribed roles, as the consequences may be dire." The Soldier's Pantheon The next page looks like a cover page. The entire thing is covered in extremely ornate designs that appear to consist of modified gun and weapon schematics. In the center of the page is the phrase "The Soldier's Pantheon." Ahnubi, God of Death “Ahnubi:God of Death: Ahnubi the World Burner, Ahnubi the Battle Saint, Ahnubi of War.” The picture on the opposing page shows a being that appears to be hovering in mid air, legs crossed in a sitting position, with great flowing robes of white and gold flowing out behind and below it. The being itself is almost skeletal thin and ebony black, with a head like wet leather pulled tight over a human skull. Six arms branch off on either side of the god, a weapon held in each hand. The being is floating above what at first glace appear to be rocky peaks, but at a second glance are revealed to be piles of countless human bones. The symbol at the bottom of the page is a skull. “Ahnubi is the end of all men, the ultimate destination for all who live. He is the patron of the true soldier, the bringer of death and burner of worlds. May his mark be placed upon the flesh of all who wish to be his instrument; may his name be their battle cry and his likeness their idol. Let battle be judge of his favor and those who live long and kill many elevated as his avatars.” Vo-nos, God of Melee “Vo-nos: God of Blades:Vo-nos the Cutter, Vo-nos of the Melee, Vo-nos the Silver Club.” The image on the opposing page shows what looks like a man wearing a shining, silvery mask and a red robe. In one hand he holds a Gleaming, blood flecked club, in the other a large curved knife. Behind him looms a monstrous aura of shadowy fangs, flesh, madly rolling eyes and convulsing limbs. The symbol at the bottom of the page is a sword. “Vo-nos is the god of the melee, Patron of the blade and the cudgel, and fastest of the gods. Those who would join battle with knife or club or spear or sword or any weapon of close death fight and die with him at their side. Inscribe his mark upon your weapons and brand it across your soles to move as he does and bring effortless death to all who oppose you.” An unknown god The entire next page is heavily redacted, to the point that you can't actually see anything beyond a few completely unrelated snippets. Ingram, God of Guns “Ingram :God of Guns: Ingram the distant blow, Ingram the steel rain.” The picture on the opposing page shows a very muscular man drawing back an arrow in a frankly massive bow. It's no where near as detailed as the other pictures and appears to be just a rough, unfinished sketch. The symbol at the bottom of the page is an arrow. “Ingram is god of the loosed arrow, of the hissing shrapnel, of the screaming bullet, of the thrown brick, of all things which man propels towards his foes to bring death from a distance. Place his mark upon your guns, your bullets, your magazines, anything which brings death from afar, and surely they shall remain forever reliable and never turn against you.” You examine page again. Whoever wrote this section is certainly different then the Medic's pantheon. He doesn't say anything about laser rifles in particular but there is this phrase about "Burning light and charing force lashing forth". That would seem to put lasers under his purview. It's a bit hard to tell, this guy sure does love his "elaborate" writing, but it seems like any this guy rules over anything that shoots or throw projectiles, including lasers. Sri-haldon, Goddess of the Hidden Blade Sri-haldon:Goddess of the Hidden blade: Goddess of the Ambush, Sri-haldon the shadow, The trickster, The Dark walker. The picture on the opposing page is a vague image of a humanoid shape hidden in shadow. The only definite aspect of the picture is the glint off a knife in the figure's hand. The symbol at the bottom of the page is an eye obscured by a knife. “Sri-haldon is the goddess of the hidden blade, of ambush, treachery, lies and covert actions. She provides the protection of darkness and stealth to those with her mark, as well as the guile to trick their enemies and persuade their allies.” God of the Violent Mind The god of amp use. Image looks like a man with a lot of light coming out of his eyes and mouth, and he doesn't look happy that this is happening. And there is a lot of fire and exploding bodies around him. The blurb paints him as an extremely powerful but mindless god that brings destruction and chaos without benevolence or malice. God of Bloodletting he appears to be related to torture, non-fatal injuries and incapacitiation, and similar applications of force in a way that doesn't murder the recipient. God of the Steady hand God of Razor Thought The Engineer's Pantheon Hal-mon, God of Machines The image on the opposing page shows nothing but a massive machine, a mosaic of pistons, gears, electronics and every other imaginable system of transferring power or information, lit by computer screens and red hot boilers. The symbol at the bottom of the page is a gear wrapped in wire and suspended in a sort of metal frame. “Hal-mon is god of machines, heartbeat of gears and electricity, life spirit of all man's mechanical things. The locomotion of organic matter is that which we call life, and the locomotion of the inorganic is that which we call Hal-mon. Without him the machines of man weaken and fail. Let his sign be upon all that which man constructs to carry out his purpose.” Jiffty Rube, God of Repair The image on the opposing page has been heavily crossed out but appears to be a poorly traced image corporate mascot of some kind; a jumpsuited man with a wrench and a beaming smile. The symbol at the bottom is a wrench, also scribbled on. The explanation page is written in black ink but has a giant “NO FUCK YOU” written across it in red marker. Below that, in red pen is the phrase “Sorry, one of the Sods got hold of the book. Ignore this.” “Jiffty is the god wot repair things tat be broken. He putsem back together again so that we can bang bang and zzzt. He is big and shiny and lives down the hall and stairs from my house. His elfs dress likem and they fixed my gazz gun. I like him.” Jemlan, God of Malfunction Jemlan: God of malfunction: Jemlan the Bug, Jemlan the broken cog. The image on the opposing page is that of a skinny looking man with his eyes covered by welding goggles. His nose is very long and hooked and a thin mustache sits on his upper lip. He's holding a large wrench like a club and generally being rather stereotypically evil looking. His symbol is a broken gear. “Jemlan is the god of malfunction and disrepair; the missing bracket in machine code, the lose screw in the engine, the imperfection in the focusing lens that causes lasers to fire sideways. He is the out of order sign and the scrapyard. Jemlan is the trickster, the one which seeks to bring disorder to Hal-mon's order. His sign should be inscribed and then crossed out on things which the worshiper wishes to keep functional. If inscribed in it's whole form, it is sure to bring misfortune to the bearer. Notes Many of the gods have sections redacted or removed. En, for example is not the full name of the god, but the rest is scratched out and carries a warning to not speak his name. "An unknown god" in the Soldier's Pantheon is unreadable: "The entire next page is heavily redacted, to the point that you can't actually see anything beyond a few completely unrelated snippets." This is not a complete list of the gods, as no one has finished reading the entire book. Many of the gods have roots in other areas of the ER lore. For example, Ingram Arms is a weapons manufacturer, while the symbols of the Medic's Pantheon are based on a triage system developed during the Red Moon Rebellion. Category:Background Category:HMRC Pantheon